


SASO2016 Fills: Free! Edition

by putsch



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Jail, M/M, Public Nudity, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: All my SASO2016 featuring Free!See the title of the chapters for which chapter has which pairing.





	1. haru/nagisa - sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=5276446#cmt5276446

"next time, call before you invite yourself over."  
  
"i knowww, but look, i brought noodles!" nagisa beamed, shoving the package of udon into haru's hands. "so just let me stay over this one time, haru-chan?"  
  
in nagisa's defense, he really did need a night away from home, all his sisters were back for a long weekend.  
  
"fine." haru sighs, and nagisa is bounding in to make himself at home before haru bothers to extend the offer.

 

  
  
  
they make dinner together like they always do when nagisa comes over, plucking the yellow and pink apron off the rack to wear as haru starts grilling. nagisa tries to spice things up by adding sugar to the mackeral and gets himself slapped on the hand with chopsticks.  
  
"just keep an eye on the noodles."  
  
"ohhh, can i add sugar to those?"  
  
"not unless you want to ruin them."  
  
"haru-chan!"

 

  
  
  
he brought movies too, a few cheesy action and romance flicks (his favorite) and a few cute ocean themed movies (haru's favorite).  
  
haru picks rush hour 2 to start, and nagisa grins as he pops the dvd into his computer. as much as he loves this movie, it's never the movie that makes a sleepover at haru's - it's piling up the spare futon on haru's bed along with all the pillows, and curling himself where he neatly fits at haru's side. many sleepovers of practice made it easy to settle his cheek at the right place against haru's breastbone, how to throw his arm across his waist and which ridiculous angle to throw his legs so to make haru stare at them in that special way haru does that makes people think he's scowling, but really it means he's smiling on the inside. nagisa knows. it's a shame no one listens to him.  
  
"you okay there haru-chan?"  
  
"mn." he rested his head against nagisa's, and nagisa forces himself to keep his eyes open, afraid he'll fall asleep right in the middle of one of jackie chan's best action scenes of the movie. of course, just like every time they curl up together like this, it's easier to say he'll stay awake than to actually follow through. it's so comfortable and _right_ at haru's side that it makes nagisa never want to go back home, to just stay right here.  
  
"hey haru-chan?"  
  
"what is it?"  
  
nagisa shifts his legs, hoping the change of position will keep him up a little longer. "is this how you feel when you're in the water?" haru's quiet for a long moment, and nagsia wonders if he wasn't clear enough. "you know, like everything just feels like... like the world around you is different here, but in a comfy, familiar way. like nothing can go wrong as long as you're there."  
  
this time, nagisa feels the hum from haru's chest against his cheek.  
  
"yeah, it's just like that."  
  
nagisa smiles, and lets his eyes flutter shut. "no wonder you like it so much."  
  
the last thing he feels before he finally falls asleep is a soft press of lips to his forehead, and it reminds him of the pool.


	2. haru/mako - haru goes to jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Package: a lumpy package  
> From: Tachibana Makoto  
> To: Nanase Haruka  
> Note: PLEASE DON'T STRIP OUT OF THIS, HARU-CHAN

"What did I tell you, Haru?!???"

"Sorry." Haru says, but he doesn't sound very sorry at all. Makoto groans, dragging his hand down his face, because he did not want to spend another morning talking to Haru through the grates of a holding cell.

 

Yes, _another._

 

"You can't just go stripping around Tokyo. You know that." Haru looks away, and Makoto doesn't know what else he can do, or say at this point. They've had this conversation more times than Makoto would like to admit, and he's really not sure he's comfortable dealing with the fact that the person he shared his first kiss with over ice cream at five might be gaining a criminal record. It's a miracle the university's never been contacted about it, mostly because Makoto knows how to move fast and keep a few extra yen tucked away for emergencies. The last thing Makoto wants is to find out that Haru's been thrown off the team because he was caught stripping and jumping into a fountain in broad daylight. Who knows what that would do to him?

Haru's parents haven't even found out about it, and Makoto thanks his lucky stars about it - he would be even more at a loss if suddenly Haru's parents didn't think Makoto was taking care of their son right.

(Then again, he gets the sickening feeling they'd understand completely and laugh it off.)

"It was hot out, and I was still wearing my suit you know."

"The weather doesn't make stripping okay!" Makoto shouts, instantly feeling bad about it for the way Haru jumps and gives him that nervous look. "I'm sorry, but it's true. Not everyone can tell you're wearing anything in the dark, especially when you move so fast."

Haru looks down at his feet, lips pressed together tight. The telltale lines of nerves and guilt are there, and Makoto wishes there was a way to ease them out of his frame without ruining the fact he's supposed to be learning a lesson about not being a public nudity menace. "I know."

"We can work on it." Makoto says, because he knows how hard it is to kick old habits. "Together we can figure something out, just like we have been in Tokyo, right?"

The special shimmer of blue comes across Haru's eyes, followed by a nod, and Makoto knows it's as good as any promise.

"But seriously Haru," Makoto chuckles, crossing his arms. "Next time you get thrown into jail, I'm telling Rin all about it."

Haru chokes around nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue the it's always sunny in philadelphia theme


	3. momogou - swimsuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Package: A large gift bag  
> From: Momo  
> To: Gou-chan!  
> Note: "I ALWAYS SEE YOU AT THE BATHING SUIT STORE SO I FIGURED YOU NEEDED ONE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the image quality, i did what i could on my phone...


End file.
